Discovery of The Island
by Miss Katiebear
Summary: After her father creates technology beyond her dreams, Kate and her friends finds herself in another world. A world bearing odd familiarity to the Pokemon world she thinks she knows. However, things are not always as they seem...


A/N: Okay, this chapter miiiight be a little boring, but that's because it's more of a character introduction chapter. Yes, there will be another one of these chapters, as I'm not even close to introducing all the characters. At the end of this chapter, I'll explain exactly what the technology does, so bear with me, okay?

A girl with long brown hair ran down the stairs into her father's basement—er, lab, as he called it. She was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt with a red flame symbol on it somewhat like Flannery's, a red long-sleeved shirt underneath it, black skinny jeans, black boots, black-and-red fingerless gloves, and a black beret somewhat askew on her head. Kate tripped on a stair about halfway down, making a loud THUMP noise each time her butt hit a stair on her way down. She muttered under her breath as she got up and flicked on a light so she could see more in the makeshift 'lab'.

"Dad? You down here?" she called, her bright green eyes scanning the room. She noticed quite a few items on her father's work table where he kept his newest inventions.

Two lines of devices sat side by side on the desk. The ones on the right looked like miniature PokeBalls with different colors where there would normally be red. The items on the left looked like a DS with an almost cube-like antenna sticking out of it. There were seven sets; each set had the same designs on it. A sign in front of the PokeBall-like items read "Telepocket", and a sign in front of the other items read "Celliavice".

Kate picked up the first set. Each of the items was black with a red flame symbol similar to the one that adorned her black t-shirt. Upon closer inspection, the telepocket had a square hole in the bottom. The antenna on the celliavice looked to be a perfect fit to it.

"Now, let's see what happens when I do this…" she mused, sticking the telepocket onto the celliavice's antenna. She pulled the top half of the telepocket slightly, revealing a small cylinder with three buttons on it. Each had a different label: the top was 'Home', the middle 'Island', and the last 'Elsewhere'. As her hand slipped onto the middle button, she felt dizzy as a multitude of colors swirled around her before the world went black.

"Nngh… Where…?" Kate mumbled sluggishly, feeling the ground around her. "Is that… sand?" Her eyes flew open and blinked a few times. In her right hand was the celliavice and telepocket, still attached; in her left, sand. Lots and lots of sand. She sat up and scanned the area.

She seemed to have ended up on a beach. About twenty feet in front of her was what seemed to be a fairly large ocean. She looked over her left shoulder to see trees about thirty feet behind her.

"Well, this is all well and good, but I'd like to know where I am. If only there were a sign to tell me!" As if on cue, she spotted a rather large sign reading "Welcome to Kyoso - Seabreeze Village this way" pointing into the forest. Kate face-palmed at her own observation skills.

As she stood up, she noticed something that looked like a Fire Stone with thick black lines running through it hanging from a choker sticking out of the sand near the sign. She crouched back down to pick it up.

"Oh, such a pretty stone…" she cooed, stroking along the side of the stone. She felt a chill run down her spine as she fastened the choker around her neck, but she ignored it and started walking toward the forest.

After fifteen minutes, Kate spotted a familiar building: a Pokemon Center. She ran toward it, tripping as she went until she tumbled to the ground. When she looked up, she found herself face to face with what looked like a golden aqua rabbit. _Shiny, _she noted, somewhat surprised. The Azumarill surprised her even more when it began to speak.

"Hello, human," the Azumarill stated. "Are you lost? I am Topaz, the mayor of Seabreeze Village."

"Um… I'm not lost, per se… Well, I kinda am, but first of all, how are you talking to me?" Kate stumbled over her words.

"Oh… You must not be from around here." Topaz murmured to herself. "Well, all Pokemon learn the human language as soon as they can. Only Pokemon that have become data cannot use human speech."

"Data?" Kate questioned, getting confused.

"When something in this world dies, it becomes data. Data is considered something that has a soul. Once it dies, it has no soul, so it becomes data to wander aimlessly around our world. You probably met more of those Pokemon than the live ones," Topaz explained, pausing to let Kate take this in.

"So… I'm really in the Pokemon world…" Kate murmured. A thought occurred to her. "Hey, if that's a Pokemon Center, does that mean I can access all my Pokemon?"

"Well, because you're a trainer, you can, but you need to put in your ID card— Eager one, aren't you," Topaz murmured as Kate bolted into the Pokemon Center and shoved her Trainer ID into the PC. She quickly chose four of her Pokemon and waited happily as the machine dispensed their PokeBalls.

"C'mon, Kylie!" she shouted happily, releasing her Eevee. The Eevee stared up at her as she released her other Pokemon, Erebus the Murkrow, Vesta the Houndoom, and Drago the Magby. The first reaction was from Drago.

"Momma! Momma's here!" The adorable Magby tried to leap into his "Momma"'s arms. Kate grinned happily and swung him around in her arms.

"Kate! Kate! Hi hi hi! You remember me, don't you? Don't you?" The Houndoom pounced on Kate, knocking her over and covering her face with sloppy dog kisses.

"It's good to see you, Miss," the Murkrow whispered, watching from a distance. He didn't really think it was all that great to see her, but he figured he might as well try to make her happy by telling her he was.

Kate placed Drago on the floor, where he immediately began clinging to her leg. She picked up Kylie, cradling her in her arms. "Ky, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kylie was staring at the stone around her neck. Kate looked down at it. "Oh, do you want me to use this on you?" The Eevee nodded quickly. Kate put her down and gently unhooked the stone from around her neck and held it to Kylie's forehead. The Eevee began to glow faintly until all that could be seen was her changing white silhouette. Soon it stopped, and a Flareon could be seen where the Eevee had once stood. There seemed to be something different about Kylie, though. Kate stared at some of the black fur that had appeared among the red, mostly around her paws and collar.

"Why does she have black…?" Kate trailed off as Topaz made her way into the Pokemon Center.

"You just used one of this Island's special stones. We call them Delta Stones. If you use them on a Pokemon that would evolve with that stone normally, they would become their normal type and the vein that goes through the stone. For example, if you used a Thunderstorm Stone on a Pikachu, it would evolve into an Electric/Water Raichu due to the blue veins running through the stone. Do you understand?" Topaz concluded.

"Yeah, I do. Kylie, say something to me?" Kate begged her Flareon.

"… You're fatter than I thought you'd be," Kylie finally said.

"Great, even my own Pokemon thinks I'm fat." Kate sighed.

A/N: Okay, here's an explanation of the celliavice/telepocket. There will be a quick sketch of these items on my deviantart soon (shadowship7) under scrapbook. I'm not a good artist.

The Celliavice is sort of like a PokeDex (looks similar to a DS, but with an antenna sticking out of the top left). It stores information about the people on the Island and such. It also can call other people with a Celliavice using little buttons that look like the person's symbol. It can show what you have stored in the Telepocket and helps you choose what to take out. Because it is literally made from a DS, upgrades can be made using the DS and GBA slots if you have specially made cartridges.

The Telepocket is part subspace pocket, part teleporter. It looks like a small PokeBall with a top that matches your signature color and has your symbol on it. It can store basically anything, including PokeBalls. To let something out, you press the button that you'd press to let a Pokemon out of a PokeBall, and a flash of red light would beam out the item. To teleport, you pull the Telepocket vertically, which would reveal a cylinder that has 3 buttons on it: one to go to the Island, the other to go back to the lab it was created in, and one that you'd have to type in the name of using the Celliavice.

The Celliavice connects with the Telepocket using the antenna. The antenna goes into a small hole on the bottom of the Telepocket, which you also need to do to pull the Telepocket open for teleportation. Other than that, the Celliavice's antenna works wirelessly to show you what you have stored in the subspace pocket. The Celliavice also has a pair of goggles accessed by tapping your earring or the Celliavice. A VR visor similar to Sailor Mercury's appear in front of your eyes, showing you the statistics that would be shown on the Celliavice's screen.


End file.
